


Five Minutes Alone

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: WynDolls between the sheets, literally.





	

     It's been weeks since they've had a moment alone, or the house to themselves, or even a few spare minutes to spend in the backseat of the SUV someplace secluded, so Wynonna doesn't feel an ounce of guilt as her fingers tug Doll's shirt over his head before he's even fully in the door. Through needy, short kisses there's a smushed greeting that warms Wynonna's mouth even as she tries not to laugh.   
  
    "You're  _sure_ Waverly's at Nicole's?" Dolls fiddles with Wynonna's bra clasp as they're shuffling towards her bedroom, trying to use his serious voice even as he worries the clasp between his fingertips. Once in the room she realizes she'd meant to light a couple candles before he came over, give the whole place a special _mood_ -  but  _weeks with no sex_ and  _smooth legs_ being incompatible, she'd spent the moments before his arrival in a quick shower, to at least _pretend_ she tried to look nice for him even if she didn't have to. Eh, special moods were for people with time, and the speed at which she wants to literally jump Dolls' bones doesn't leave a whole lot of time for special moods.   
  
    "I'm  _sure_ ," She nods, giving him her best pout as she jumps onto the bed, pulling him by the wrists.   
  
    "Well then," He joined her on the bed finally, laying back against the pillows she'd taken the time to prop up all invitingly at the chime of the doorbell.   
  
    Shirtless Dolls was a sight to behold, a moment to treasure, a deep breath in the fast-paced world of Black Badge and Purgatory Hellsville happenings. Shirtless Dolls, grinning up at her, was an invitation all its own. Laying down, half on top of him, peppering kisses to his neck and ear lobe, the skin-to-skin  _feel_ of Dolls was what she had missed these last couple weeks. And  _god,_ she wanted more.   
  
   "Take this  _off,_ " She whined, tugging his belt for affect. Belts were a distraction, a roadblock, as unwelcome as any. His fingers deftly worked wonders on the belt and button and zipper, before returning to cup her cheek and pull her down for a hard kiss. Kissing Dolls was thoughtless; not the after-work pecks or the good-morning greeting kisses,  _real_ tongue-action, toe-curling  _kissing Dolls_ was thoughtless.   
  
    She tried to tickle her way subtly down his body, only to pause at the band of his briefs, letting a fingernail scrape along its edge, looking up into his face. In this moment, she feels greedy, and its a good,  _good_ feeling that she wants to savor, possibly forever but at least for tonight.   
  
    " _Earp,_ " Dolls tangles his fingers in her hair, trying not to curl up from the tickling- she  _knows_ his  _spots_ , and he pulls her back up to kiss her again, just because he can. She leans up to straddle his middle, before his hands stop her. "Pants  _first_ ," He half-laughs, already going for the button.   
  
    Her pants are too tight to pull down gracefully, but she gets them  _off_ and on the floor in a couple seconds, before bouncing back to sit across his lap, contented smile unstoppable and reciprocated.   
  
    "Better?" She leans down, teasing his bottom lip with her teeth, and letting her body enjoy the feeling of him, here in her bed. It's a special mood, of sorts. A sensation she definitely missed, her hips teasing him beneath the fabrics of their underwear.   
  
     But it's his turn to taunt, grabbing her ass through her panties and teasing his fingernails all the way up and back down her body, until one hand's between her legs, making her gasp at it's touch.   
  
  
     " _Wynonna?"_    
  
     They both freeze at the sound of the front door, his fingers still tucked into her panties, eyes locked and mouths threatening to giggle.  
  
     "Uh, Waverly?" Wynonna calls into the living room. "She's home early!" She adds with a whisper.   
  
     "No kidding!" He whisper-screams back, with a pouty glare.   
  
      Before either of them can decide what move to make, later she'll criticize his reflexes as an  _agent_ , footsteps are coming closer to Wynonna's room until they're too close to be stopped, and Wynonna is using Dolls to cover her naked body which, admittedly, isn't going great, as they fight with the layers of tangled blanket in a hurry.   
  
     "Hey are you go- Oh, I'm blind. I'm blind. What are you _doing_ , nevermind I don't want to know because I'm blind!" Waverly shrieks, covering her face with her hands. "Didn't know you had  _company,_ Wynonna!"  
  
     "I thought you were going to be out all night!" Wynonna shrieks back, before clutching the covers even closer to her chest, core still tingling from- her eyes wander to Dolls' face which actually looks pink, eyes so large and embarrassed she just wants to kiss him more, whenever  _if ever_ she stops laughing.   
  
     "I'm going to kill you," Dolls manages to ground out- even as they hear Waverly stomping away- "I hate you, and I'm going to kill you."  
  
     "Oh yeah? Well, I love you, and I'd love to see you try." Winking, she wriggles back over his body, cupping his cheek to kiss him again.   
  
     

**Author's Note:**

> as sometimes happens with WyDolls fic, based on actual events that happened to me. my bf's a trooper, you guys.


End file.
